


Crimson Light

by TayTay2656



Category: Crimson Light - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Vampires, ansgt, consent?, elfs - Freeform, fangs, mythical, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay2656/pseuds/TayTay2656
Summary: Aleera Juterius is a wealthy half elfling with a want of excitement. Her life is a boring routine until one encounter at a fateful birthday party. Jonathan Federist. A handsome, alluring young man who holds a dark secret within his very veins. However when Jonathan begins to become possessive of Aleera, not only threatening her life but the life of others, she wonders...maybe this is a bit to much excitement for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO YO!!  
> Thanks for stopping by!  
> So their is probs gonna be some mature themes in this story, just for fyi  
> But have fun reading!  
> This is the first story I ever posted, re-mastered!

Aleera let her eyes wander over the milling crowd, the central mass swaying slightly to the light piano music that flittered through the air. Everything was as she had expected it to be, too perfect, and not a single ounce of excitement to be found. She had come with her parents to this party in hopes of meeting some new people, since she'd been here a 10 year ago, but even the younger faces were the same as ever. However, the eyes full of judgement and scorn that followed her were new.  
Ever since the rebellion with the Elves became more frequent and dangerous, even Aleera, a halfling, was being harassed. As she raised her now full punch glass to her lips, she returned some of the glares with one of her tranquil gazes. Meaning to show dominance and maturity with her lack of response, as her mother taught her. Suddenly her eyes locked onto a returned stare that was unlike the others. Fiery rubies met her own and a feeling like nothing she had ever experience smashed her senses like a brick wall. Her heart began to flutter like a bird caught in a cage, making the corset she wore seem even tighter than before. Her pale cheeks heating up with blush against her will. There was no scorn or judgment in his stare, no nothing like that, instead, there was only curiosity and want.  
Aleera stood there practically frozen with the cup to her lips, hands trembling slightly. Her limbs refused to obey her as the strange young man made his way through the crowd. His eyes never left hers and the fierceness of his gaze never wavered. The crowd seemed to part away from him, his intent to get to her clear through his confident steps and straight shoulders. Finally, he stood before her, seemingly to tower over Aleera with his tall frame. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure" the young man purred, bowing slightly at the waist.  
"My name is Jonathan Federist" the young man smiled brightly, his teeth dazzling white. As he finally blinked, it seemed the spell fell away, her limbs obedience returning.  
"It's my pleasure..." she muttered, a small frown creasing her brow. It was then the realization hit, it was for him that this party was being thrown, a birthday party. Aleera silently cursed herself for not asking her parents what he looked like before arriving. He had changed a lot in the past 10 years, although they had played together plenty before, his appearance had changed dramatically. Jonathan's skin was pale and glistening black hair adorned his head in waves. This was a huge change from the smiling blonde boy she had seen those years back. Aleera knew hair could darken over time but it was still a shock.  
His face had become defined and lean muscle covered his frame. Though the one thing that stayed unchanged...was his crimson eyes. She'd always been fascinated by them, but now seeing them up close she felt almost hypnotized by his gaze. "A...Aleera Juterius" she managed to stutter out, spitting out the punch. A single drop slid down her chin and to Aleeras shock and surprise Jonathan slid his finger across her face to catch it. Then with eyes locked he lifted it to his mouth tasting it. He licked his lips meditatively, "What a wonderful taste" he purred, Aleeras eyes widened and a deeper blush adorned her cheeks. Jonathan laughed, "I mean the punch" he held out his gloved hand to Aleera, his other positioned behind his back respectfully. "Would you care to have a dance, Miss. Juterius?" He wiggled his fingers, encouragingly. Aleera looked around the room, most of the glares she had been receiving seemed to have evaporated with Jonathan's presence. For the first time in a while, she felt the weight of disapproving stares off her shoulders and it was amazing how light it felt. She smiled back at Jonathan whilst laying down her half-empty cup. "I'd love to" she placed her own laced hand in his and let him lead her on the dance floor. 

After several minutes Aleera was able to clear her mind and think. So far they hadn't spoken a word as they waltzed casually around the room. Her cheeks, however, had refused to lose their colour as Jonathan continued to stare at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. Aleera cleared her throat, "I must say Mr Federist this is quite a party..." Jonathan let out a small laugh, rolling his eyes. "There is no need to be so polite Miss. Juterius...I crave for some real conversation and I'm sure you are more than happy to satisfy my needs. Tell me how you really feel about this gathering." Aleera was taken aback by his brash statement, but did a quick once over of the party, letting her eyes wander over all the fake people mingling with their plastic smiles and glass jewels.  
"It's boring and fake. There is nothing real or exciting at this party. One of the most boring experiences I have endured in my life..." Aleera met Jonathan's red gaze with one of her tranquil blue ones. "I wish I hadn't come" she stated finally. Jonathan smiled, "all that is true, and I wish I had not come either. But I wouldn't say you got nothing from coming here. After all, you got to meet me" he smirked at her, Aleera lifted an eyebrow and scoffed.  
He thinks his a gift from the gods? "Is that so Mr Federist? and what's so special about you that it outdoes the boredom of this party?"  
"Well I could go on about all the great qualities of mine that outdo this party, but I'm interested to see what you think" he pulled Aleera closer. "So Ale-era" he said her name like silk, sending a shiver down her spine. "What do you think is interesting about me?" Aleera pulled back slightly, willing her heart to be still, she could swear that he could feel it through her whole body. Aleera took a calming breath, "Well, I guess your eyes are really..." she searched for the right words to describe its colourations. Jonathan interrupted her thoughts, "Wonderful, Intriguing? There a whole category of words that can be used to describe my eyes" he smiled playfully down at Aleera. "Which do you pick?"  
She raised a delicate eyebrow,  
"Red, I was going to say red" Aleera said briskly.  
"Well that is also true" Jonathan laughed. "Well I would not expect you to see anyone else with my eyes here, I like to think I'm unique in such matters"  
"Being unique in eye colour isn't much to boast about" Aleera muttered. "Oh but it is, it speaks much of one's heritage, take yours for example" Jonathan locked eyes with Aleera and once again she felt her lungs constrict, her heart fasten. His gaze was so intense and close, and with him handsome as well, she couldn't help but get flustered. "Your beautiful eyes of multi-blue easily attach your heritage to the elfin kind, am I correct?" Aleera rolled her eyes,  
"That's not a hard one" she shot back. Jonathan let a smirk settle into his face. "Well then to be specific, it connects you to the southern elfin that specializes in healings as their eyes are a representation of the calming healing waters of which they are born into. Their goddess Aleera, of which you've been named after, was said to have such eyes and it carried down her heritage, which is connected to you..." he lifted his chin in victory, "am I wrong?"  
"Ok, so you're familiar with elfin heritage and lore. I'm also familiar with the not so liked vampiric heritage, so don't think I don't know that you're a halfling yourself"  
Jonathan raised his eyebrow, a smirk on his features. "Who says I'm a halfling?" He purred softly. A cold wave washed over her and suddenly his hands holding her didn't seem so friendly. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and lifted her chin, her eyes scanning Jonathans face as she spoke quietly. "You're a full blood? You can't be? It's been illegal to be a full-blooded vampire for decades now. There aren't even any living ones recorded anywhere?" Jonathan shrugged, "well, it's a secret so don't tell anyone okay" He lent in close to Aleeras ear, his breath tickling her skin. "If you try to tell anyone I might have to take a small bite, I've heard vampire saliva can be quite addictive you know. Easily used to manipulate and bend people to the vamps will." his lips brushed the delicate skin of Aleeras neck sending a shiver down her spine. "You're lying" she sternly, pushed back against him. This was seriously inappropriate behaviour! But he didn't budge with her efforts, she felt him smile against her skin, "are you sure?" He purred.  
"Aleera!" A firm voice quickly cut through the air, she pulled back and Jonathan let her go, however, kept her hand. 

Jonathan still held onto Aleeras hand as she twirled around to see her fathers disapproving gaze. Before Aleera's father could begin to lecture her on proper social edicate, Jonathan cut in smoothly with his dazzling smile. "You must be Miss Juteris' father," Jonathan bowed slightly from the waist, as he'd done for Aleera earlier. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." As Jonathan stood straight recognition shone on Mr Juterius' face. "J...Jonathan Federist!" Aleera watched in surprise as her father began to stutter over his words and a shade of red lit up his usually tanned skin. "Forgive me, my Lord, I did not notice that it was you who was..." he glanced at Aleera. "Dancing with my daughter" Jonathan smiled brightly. "It is no problem Mr Juterius, I'm hoping that your wife and yourself are finding this gathering enjoyable?"  
"Well yes, of course, it is always a pleasure to come visit the manor this time of year" Jonathan nodded smiling, "and I'm glad you chose to bring your charming daughter this year." Aleera frowned slightly, the tone he had used just now seemed to hold a steely note in it, whilst her father's gaze seemed to drop to the floor. After a brief tense pause, Jonathan clapped his hands lightly together, "You, of course, will be staying in the manor in a guest room? Everyone has been given the option." My father bowed a smile settling on his lips. "Of course, it is an honour" Jonathan turned to Aleera giving her a quick wink. "I'll see you later then Aleera..." and with that Jonathan kissed the top of her hand delicately and disappeared into the fray. "Are you ok?" The concerned voice of Aleeras father made its way to her ears. She nodded turning around, "he is very full of himself..." Aleera mused. Mr Juterius looked over her shoulder his eyes full of caution. "Just remember what I've told you about him...don't be careless" Aleera nodded giving him a reassuring look.  
"Don't worry father, I know how to take care of myself" Aleera smiled and grabbed the crook of his arm. "Now where did you leave mother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why don't we get these two alone shall we?

It didn't take long after Aleeras first encounter with Jonathan for the guests to begin the slow migration to their rooms. Each house was escorted by guards, these were dangerous time, but it still seemed a little over the top. Although, Aleera couldn't help but be thankful for the bodyguards. Really they were only there to help guide the guests to their room, but for some reason, the light swords on their hips gave Aleera comfort. Already the stares and threatening whispered were accumulating towards Aleera once again, and seemingly more intense. Probably due to the jealousy that now laced their words and harsh stares. She clutched onto her father's arm as another family was migrated past and brushed shoulders. Aleera locked eyes with one of the family members. It was the Kulias', and the girl scowling back at her was once Aleeras best friend, Gloria. Her ivory dress flowed gently behind her as she followed her family, her parents not even glancing in our direction. Glorias long dark hair glittering with fine jewels and pins that cascaded down her back. Aleera remembers stroking those locks and turning them into beautiful designs before all of the mayhem started. She sighed as they disappeared down yet another hallway branching off to her left. Aleeras father patted her hand reassuringly, "don't worry darling, once everything calms down with the elfin kind you'll be troubled no more. Who knows, maybe Gloria will even come back with an apology basket full of treats" her father spoke brightly, his confidence unwavering, but Aleera was still unconvinced. "I don't know father, when do you think they'll forget about this?" she gestured in the air. The whole uproar in the captial had been bad enough, but it seemed to have spread to even the country sides. Elfin kind of all races, banding together to fight against the 'lower' class species. He shrugged and Aleera sighed, he's only human, she thought. He doesn't understand how much anger is directed at mother and I. Suddenly, Aleeras mothers voice made its way to her mind's ears.   
Aleeras mother is a special breed, or as some called a genetic miracle, with a gift of telepathy. So far Aleera hadn't shown signs of inheriting the gift, all she had were the characteristics of multi-blue eyes and pointed ears.   
"It will take many years my darling, but fear not for our kind are quite durable we will see the end of this. Those who reach to high will surely fall back in place, it is the order of things after all." Her mother's soothing voice slipped away. Aleera turned to her. Aleera had been told that she bore much resemblance to her mother, enough so to be called her double on the occasion. Really the only thing Aleera had inherited from her father was a smudge of human DNA and his stubborn character, which had gotten her into more trouble then she could count. She smiled at her family and straightened her back.

"They really go all out on the decorations don't they my dear Kateara?" Aleeras father studied the lavish painting which covered half the wall. It was a forest scenery, so realistic it seemed you could have just walked straight through it. "Yes indeed, I wonder which forest the artist used to copy it from, it does seem terribly familiar?" replied Kateara. Aleeras mothers voice was smooth and melodic. She didn't talk much, although that didn't mean she had nothing to say. No, Aleeras mother preferred to study the people around her. To get to know them more then if she had spoken to their faces. As she said often to Aleera, "you don't truly know a person till you've seen them when they think they are unseen". A gentle smile touched Aleeras lips as she watched her mothers eyes scan the portrait. Her mother didn't talk much about her home but Aleera knew she was born somewhere where trees grew as tall as palaces and rivers twisted through like serpents. Aleeras father had gone to, wherever it was and fell for mother in an instant. Although it was love at first sight for father, it took mother a while to warm up to him, but with the renowned stubbornness, he'd won her over. Aleera sighed, drifting slowly over to the window on the opposite wall. Aleera had thought she had been in love before, but apparently, it wasn't strong enough to lasts against the brutality of peer pressure and the threat of being disowned. Aleera lightly touched the cool glass of the window looking out at the dim-lit garden. A large fountain sat in the centre, it's water spraying in sparkling archs into teh catchment below. Little lights shine across the stone paths, swaying lightly as the branches they sat upon danced in the wind. It was a large garden, grander then any she had seen before, with a maze sat at the far end. I wonder if I'll be able to adventure in there before leaving? Aleera mused to herself. "My love! They've added complimentary bath oils again" Aleera's father laughed a large, deep sound. "Looks like they haven't learnt from last years mistake" Pantherius stated as he came back to the main room, his face one of amusement. "What mistake?" Aleera asked curiously, her eyes still scanning the garden trying to depict any flowers lining the stone pathway. "Well, you see the old man Hamberic..."  
"Don't say another word Pantherius or I swear! A young lady need not know of that obscene imagery" Aleeras' mother snapped, a blush on her cheeks. Aleera turned away from the night, her curiosity piqued. "Well, now you have to tell me!" Aleera sidled up to her father, forcing her eyes to shine in pleading. He shook his head, his featured forced serious "your mother is right..." a smile simmered beneath his mask, his lips twitching. "But just for your information oils can make ANYTHING slide across tiles." Aleera gasped.   
"You don't mean he...?" her father nodded. They both broke into laughter, whilst Kateara shook her head indignantly. "We were told never to talk about Hamberics drunk nude sliding adventure for the rest of our days."  
"Oh it's fine it's just Aleera, you know how to keep a secret don't you moonbeam?" Patherius smiled wrapping a warm arm around Aleeras shoulders as she snuggled into his side. Moonbeam, that had always been her nickname for as long as she could remember. Apparently, a stream of pure white light had emanated from her at birth, making the name stick. It hadn't been seen since, but it was apparently a good fortune in mums culture. Suddenly there was a soft knocking at the door, everyone froze for a moment. Aleera frowned as the air grew far tenser then was necessary, "is something?.."  
"Hush now," Her mother snapped, straightening her dress before heading to the door and opening it. "Hello Mrs Juterius, sorry for the interruption but I have a request from Jonathan and I fear it can't wait" a young boy with tousled brown hair stood fidgeting in the doorway, a loose white shirt hung over his thin frame. He couldn't be any older then ten, Aleera thought.  
Aleera felt her fathers hand tighten on her shoulder and saw her mothers back tense. "What does he want?" Kateara asked curtly, the boy seems to shrink slightly under her gaze. "Well...he wishes to simply take her out to see the garden..."  
"She can see the garden plenty from the window, tell Mr Federist that she won't be coming to him." Katearas words were final as she closed the door in the boys face. "What was that all about?" Aleera asked, slightly agitated that she didn't even get a say in the matter. To tell the truth, she really did want to go see the garden, it looked quite exquisite. Kateara sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I don't want you to get too close to that boy is all" she turned around.   
"You seemed fine letting us play together when I came here last?"  
"That..." her mother turned her eyes to me, the blue hues shifting in her gaze. "That...was a long time ago, and people change. You two aren't the same anymore. He...isn't the same anymore." Aleera frowned crossing her arms,   
"I don't see..." a knock sounded at the door again. Kateara's features hardened as she turned once more, throwing open the door. "I said she won't!.." Aleeras mothers voice cut off in a squeak as she back paddled. Aleera lent slightly away from her father to see past her mother's slender shoulders. 

"Jonathan Federist...what a surprise" Aleeras father let his arm fall from her shoulder. Jonathan stood tall in the doorway, his red eyes shining in the shadow cast across his features. "Sorry for the intrusion, but my messenger boy..." a small chuckle escaped Jonathan's lips. "He said you refused to let Aleera come for a simple stroll with me in the garden?" He took a step into the room, Kateara bent her head and moved to the side. Her fists clenched in front of her. "I just don't see the harm of a simple walk, it is a beautiful night don't you think? And I would hate for any offence to come between us." Jonathan turned his gaze to Aleera.   
Aleera looked at her mother, who was glaring a hole through the floor. What are you so worried about anyway? it's just a stroll and we're leaving tomorrow. Aleera thought, hoping her mother would pick it up. Though, she was either to busy glaring at the floor to sense Aleera trying to communicate or just ignored the question.   
Finally, Aleera came to a conclusion.   
"I don't see the issue either" Aleera stated. Stepping away from her fathers reach. She smiled at Jonathan, "Id love to go see the garden with you since time will be short tomorrow. I doubt I'll get to see much" Jonathan smiled widely, his red orbs sparkling. "Really, then let's be off!" He held out his elbow and Aleera took it gently. She smiled at her parents, their distress obvious. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" she winked just as they exited the door. 

Kateara clung to her husband's arm as if for dear life. Her mind trying to reach out through the thick walls to the receding figures of her daughter and the young man. "I have a bad feeling about this" she whispered, her voice trembling. "What happens if she matures while out there, I've sensed it for days now. If only we hadn't been forced to..." she turned her watery eyes to Patherius' dark brown eyes. "They'll take her" she muttered. Patherius pulled Kateara into a tight embrace, his arms easily wrapping around her fragile frame. "Fear not my love, she'll be fine I'm sure of it." He pulled back, wiping away the tears streaking down his lover's face, it always pained him to see her like this. And the fact he could do nothing about it killed him. "I'm sure she won't mature while out there, she'll be back soon enough, it's just a stroll after all."  
"That's the thing," Kateara whispered, a shadow of fear on her face. "I couldn't...I couldn't read his mind. No matter how hard I tried, it was like there was a wall. What if he...what if..." "She's a strong girl, she can handle herself," Patherius said firmly, his eyes fixed on his wife's. "She will be ok, and she'll be back before we know it. There is no need to fret so." He pulled Kateara back into his arm, squeezing her tight. He felt her slightly, "I hope you're right my dear, I hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well what could possibly go wrong! (◡‿◡✿)

Jonathan led Aleera through many hallways and passages, his voice a whisper in the large halls as he explaining the history behind intricate portraits or age-old artefacts. If Aleera wanted to run back to the protection of her parents, it would be impossible as she had lost her sense of direction ages ago. Although she was vaguely interested in the history of the manor, her mind had been racing as they had walked down the hallways and passages, thinking of ways to bring up the topic of vampires. Her curiosity burnt within her mind. Although there was no way it could be true...if it was, she wanted to know how. If he was a full blood vampire how had he not been killed yet? Not even just that but how is he hiding it from the council, they should have been alerted straight away at his birth? All these questions burnt within her mind that she didn't even notice they had stopped walking. "We're here" Aleera jumped slightly at the sudden noise. Jonathan smirked giving a sideways glance. "Bit nervous are you?" Aleera huffed,  
"Nervous about what, you just startled me with how loudly you spoke" Jonathan let out a small laugh.   
"I'll try to be quieter then."   
Aleera looked at the door which stood in front of them. It seemed to blend into the wall, hidden within the intricate design on the walls. If she had not been right in front of it she would have walked right by it. "This is the garden?" Aleera frowned.   
"Well to tell you the truth it's not THE garden. You could say it's my little own hideaway." Jonathan stretched out a hand, pressing down on a seam, and the door swing open to what Aleera could have sworn was a fantasy realm.

Bountiful flowers filled the doorway. Illuminated by floating lights that dance around the room, brushing against petals and leaves as they did. Aleera gasped, her eyes trained on the garden as her hand fell away from Jonathan and she walked into the room. The garden was alive with life, with small fireflies flickering amongst the leaves and petals. A large tree stood in the middle, it's limbs thick and strong. The leaves reached up high, making a canopy that stretched out across the garden. Different coloured lanterns hung from the tree lighting up the shadows and casting rainbows onto the ground below. A single stone bench sat at the base of the tree. "It's beautiful in here" Aleera sighed, letting herself become lost in her surroundings. "Yes it is, this is my secluded garden I come here whenever I'm a bit...tense" Jonathan smiled. "However" his cool breath sent goose bumps across her flesh. Aleera felt his cold fingers trace lightly up her arm. And even though his hand was cold it left a hot fiery feeling in its wake. "I know you didn't decide to come out with me just to see the flowers," he came closer to Aleeras back, his nose burying lightly in her golden hair. Aleeras shoulders tensed at his sudden closeness but she didn't pull away. "I want to talk to you about what you said on the dance floor earlier..." Aleeras voice was firm but she could feel her insides clenching in apprehension. Being alone with a young man was nerve-racking enough, but one that MAY be a full blood vampire made things even worse. Aleera knew she'd keep her wits about her if anything funny happened, but if what he said is true...  
There was silence in the garden. His hands were still, but she could feel him. Every atom of her body was all too aware of his closeness, and it made her annoyed at the blush making permanent residence on her pale cheeks. He sighed, pulling away. "Well I didn't lie to you if that's what you're asking" Aleera turned to him, Jonathan was running his slender fingers through his tousled dark hair. His red eyes closed. "How are you...alive?" Aleera asked, "as soon as you were born you would have been placed down in the records as a full blood and exterminated promptly" Aleera frowned. Jonathan smiled, he began to slowly make his way to the large central tree. Obviously expecting Aleera to follow. "Well it's a long story, it may take all night to explain in detail" he sat at the base of the tree, the lanterns sending colourful lights across his pale complexion. What looked like black roses circled the base and Jonathan plucked one, sitting in the stone bench, leaning against the tree he signalled for her to join him. Aleera crossed her arms, "I feel better standing" Jonathan shrugged.   
"As you wish" He twisted the flower between his fingers.   
"Well, the reason I was not 'exterminated' as you call it, is due to the fact that I..." he crushed the flower in his hands, as a shadow crossed his features. "Was not born a full vampire. As you know, I was originally a halfling, I'm catalogued as such. But due to some...experimentation from someone who I can't share the details of...I have become a full-fledged demon of the night." He smiled, flashing his teeth. "Does it scare you?" he asked teasingly.   
Aleera frowned, crossing her arms. "No, because I don't believe you. You can't just 'make' a vampire, even creating a fledgling is so rare and painful for the patient that the practice was stopped centuries ago by your kind." Jonathan shrugged,   
"I didn't say it was neither of those things, but you know what they say...eighty-fifth times the charm." His hands continued to squish the shredded flower in his palms. "Are you sure you don't want to sit with me?"   
"I'm sure" Aleera frowned, "why do you insist?"  
"Oh no reason..." Jonathan shrugged, "I'm just worried you'll hurt yourself."   
"What are you?..." as if on cue a sickeningly sweet smell hit Aleera's senses. 

Aleera gasped pulling back but the deed was done. Drowsiness took hold quickly as she began to stumble back, covering her mouth with her hand. A quick glance at the delicate flowers surrounding the base of the tree near Jonathan made everything clear, as did the shredded petals now floating to the ground. Her sight became blurry as she tried to glare at Jonathan. "What...what have you done?" Aleera slurred. Continuing to stumble, the pollen from a Midnight Rose could put anyone to sleep in mere minutes, why she hadn't realized what it was earlier she did not know. Jonathan laughed, looking at the flowers dark petals and smirked. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I've done" Jonathan's eyes flashed triumphantly as he watched Aleera begin to crumble to the ground. She shook her head trying to dispel the effects, Aleera knew if she could just stay awake long enough to get out the door, maybe she could yell for help before the darkness took her. Aleera hadn't called to the goddess with whose name she shared, but she did now. Her knees finally gave way and she half fell into the flower bush beside her, the thorns scratching at her flesh. She let out a yell of pain, and as if in answer the garden seemed to explode with light. 

Aleera squeezed her eyes shut and covered them with her hands as pain began to rack through her head, her eyes burning. As the burning lessened and the blinding light ceased Aleera opened her eyes to look and to her surprise, the garden was glowing. 

The pain forgotten for a moment, Aleera stood wide-eyed, mouth gaping as the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen unfolded before her. The large tree, which seemed to be made out of flowing strands of green light, stood before her, the flow slithering up the trunk of the tree and into the hundreds of leaves. Aleera turned her eyes to Jonathan and fear swept over her, the beauty forgotten. He was a dark form. Not a shred of light touched him, and he was walking towards her. Aleera felt the power leave her legs as she stumbled into a bush, the drowsiness from the flower was becoming too much. She could feel herself drifting away, and with it any chance of escape. "It's ok Aleera, it is but a sleeping powder. It will wear off in a few hours."   
"I know...that you..." Aleera's insult died in her throat as she got tugged deeper into unconsciousness.  
"hehe, always have to have the last word don't you?" Aleera jumped at the feeling of his cold hand resting on her shoulder. "Though what I do to you in these next few hours..." his fingers brushed her neck, "well, i'm sure they'll take a bit longer to fade away" Jonathan laughed as Aleeras vision began to fade. No, I can't go to sleep, I mustn't! Aleera thought angrily. Her hands clutched at the thorny bush which she half laid in. The glowing strands making even the smallest thorn noticeable in the shadows. Suddenly the flowing colours stopped and changed direction. They began to rush into Aleeras hands, which were trembling as the thorns pricked into her skin. She watched in sleepy amazement as the strands became entangled in her own and the light within the plant died. She felt Jonathan begin to pull her away from the bush but the rush of energy which flowed through her snapped her out of the sleepiness which threatened just moments ago to take hold. What was that? Aleera thought as she was lifted almost effortlessly into the arms of Jonathan. Aleeras heart began to hammer in her chest as she feigned sleep, letting her chin flop to her chest.   
"Didn't your parents ever tell you to not be alone with young men? hehe, you and your curiosity always gets you into trouble..." Jonathan gently lifted Aleera, holding her princess style. Aleera maintained a steady breathing rhythm and held back the cringe when Jonathan rubbed his face in her hair. She felt him inhale a breath. "You smell absolutely divine my love" he seemed to growl from his chest. "I could just eat you right up..." Aleera felt a wash of heat roll over her his lips brush her neck, and two sharp pins scraped the delicate flesh. Thought he pulled away, and began to walk. Aleera let her head fall to the left, peeping through her lashes. He was heading to the door. "Don't worry I'll keep you nice and safe my flower..." suddenly, to Aleeras dismay he turned away from the doorway. Instead of heading to a shadowed corner of the garden. If she let him take her there, her chances of escape would surely fall to zero. It was now or never. Aleeras eyes shot open as she rolled out of his arms and quickly regained her feet. Jonathan's face was one of surprise, his mouth slightly open, eyes wide and arms still in position. Aleera put on her most confident smirk, forcing her eyes to look sharp like her mothers. She took a few steps back and brushed at her dress to get rid of the dirt. She turned one of her cool gazes to Jonathan, and his eyes dropped slightly. "Not that this wasn't fun but I think I'll be returning to my parents" she turned and began to walk out the door. Her mind racing. "Aleera don't go I need..."  
"Next time you try to drug me...don't." Aleera took long strides to reach the door, her dress swishing around her legs. Within seconds she felt his hand firmly clasp onto her shoulder. With a quick twirl and thrust of her fingers, his arm fell dead by his side the flow of energy temporarily cut off. "Don't touch me" she growled. Jonathan's eyes widened as she pulled away heading once again for the exit. "Aleera...don't go" Jonathan's voice was quiet and almost pleading. Aleera paused her hand on the door. She looked back, Jonathan still stood there looking at his hands. His dark hair hung over his eyes. "I can't...I need..." he looked up, silver shimmering around his eyes. "I need you." Aleera felt her heart contract. He seemed broken, almost tormented. The image of his dark form surrounded by the flowing lights flashed in her vision. He is broken. His hands were clenched as he continued to stare at Aleera his eyes pleading. Mere minutes ago he had tried to drug her, and if, whatever had happened hadn't he probably would have locked her up somewhere. She straightened her shoulders, "No" and with that, she left Jonathan alone in his garden. As she began the quest to find her way back to her room, to the safety of her parents. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan's ruby eyes continued to stare at the closed door as Aleera, the only one who made his still heart ache, walked away. Her golden hair, those harmonious blue eyes, that delicate creamy flesh. He wanted it all, and although he had been so close she had slipped away like water. Anger bubbled in his chest, his dead arm was moving once again and his hands clenched so tightly it cut into his palms. Jonathan blinked, slowly unclenching his fists and watched the cuts quickly heal over. He took in a deep breath, calming his nerves. "Well that didn't end well for you now did it..." a dark figure emerged from the shadows, but it did nothing to hide his size. His shoulders were thin, but what he lacked with muscle he made up with height. He stood a good head taller then Jonathan, his body thin and lithe.   
Jonathan hissed through his teeth "a mere set back"  
"A set back we can't afford!" The man yelled. Jonathan tensed, his eyes lowered. A hand shot out from the shadowed figure clenching tightly to Jonathan's throat, the fingers easily wrapping around the delicate flesh. Without even a grunt the man lifting Jonathan off the ground as if he was a small child. "Get the girl, no matter what, do you understand me, boy!" The man hissed, his hand tightening. "I...understand" Jonathan squeezed out as he was dropped to the ground. He fell to his knees, tenderly touching his throat. "I won't fail"   
"I know, but remember if you do..." the cloaked figure grabbed a fistful of the now dead flower bush, the one Aleera had syphoned the life from. The once lush leaves disintegrating in his hands like old paper. "I'll retrieve her, and I won't be so gentle about it as you" there was a flash of red as the man's eyes sparked to life and with that he disappeared,   
leaving Jonathan alone once more. Jonathan glared at the ground, "he won't touch you Aleera..." he punched the ground, spider web cracks appearing in the stone. His own eyes flashed red fire, "I won't let anyone touch you ever again."


End file.
